Tudo que uma garota precisa saber está em TLW
by Lady Jeh
Summary: Descobrindo que The Lost World é um verdadeiro manual de instruções para a vida.


**Declaração:** É tudo meu-me... TLW é meu... essas letrinhas são minhas... esses personagens são meus... é tudo meu! Tudo meus amigos! Auhsuhaush

**[OneShot] Tudo que uma garota precisa saber está em The Lost World**

**Sumário**: Descobrindo que TLW é um verdadeiro manual de instruções para a vida.

**Classificação**: Livre para todos os públicos.

**Nota da Autora**: Mais uma listinha sobre TLW. Achei uma dessas sobre Star Wars e resolvi fazer uma de The Lost World. Espero que gostem e mandem review, néh?

-Nunca peça ajuda para um cara que parece ser meio lagarto, meio homem, eles são grudentos e nunca mais vão largar do seu pé;

-Nunca seja cobaia para nenhuma pesquisa, nem mesmo se você for a cientista, principalmente se for uma criação como "um substituto para a comida";

-Pianistas mais velhos são bonitos, mas tome cuidado, você não sabe se ele é um fantasma que gosta de matar mulheres;

-Procure não ficar devendo nada para nenhum piloto alemão... eles são persistentes e podem te buscar até no fim do mundo – neste caso, no Platô.

-Nunca deixe seu vovô te defender de nenhum alemão... eles podem atirar mesmo!

-Sim, é possível seduzir um gigante... mas só use de seus talentos com o grandão se tiver certeza de que um caçador lindo estiver vindo nos salvar;

-Nunca toque em uma pedra esquisita de procedência duvidosa... você não iria querer virar um animal;

-Não confie em feiticeiras metidas à rainhas, elas podem roubar seu namorado e pode ter certeza que o termo "voodoozeira" seria bem aplicado;

-Quando for entrar em alguma caverna, certifique-se de que as paredes não tem nenhum fungo alucinógeno, se tiver leve os seguintes apetrechos:

Uma mascara de proteção;

Um caçador da família Roxton (e não desgrude dele);

Um botânico;

E deixe as armas do lado de fora;

-Nunca deixe seu namorado na companhia de amazonas, elas são dominadoras e, afinal, por que acha que elas moram só entre mulheres sem nenhum homem por perto;

-Se você ver muitas pedrinhas brilhantes juntas, tenha a certeza: não são diamantes. Se não acredita, pode perguntar pra qualquer alienígena que ele te confirma isso;

-Se um dia um meteoro cair por aí, esfriando toda a superfície da terra... não importa o que digam, não chegue perto dele;

-Não dê mole pra nenhum homenzinho azul... sim, ele pode ser uma espécie de cosplay do filme avatar... mas e se ele for um habitante de um meteoro frio e úmido procurando por uma rainha?

-Se você quer se acertar com aquele cara lindo e maravilhoso, mas não quer parecer atirada,leve-o para uma caverna celta com gás de carvão... as circunstâncias farão seu trabalho! Mas não se esqueça de providenciar uma saída que fique bem escondida;

-Quando um cadáver se parece muito com você, ele é você;

-Se estiver chovendo muito, se abrigue em qualquer lugar, menos em um castelo medieval;

-Se bem que, "qualquer lugar" não é uma boa pedida... vai que você entra no castelo de uma vampira maluca;

-Castelos não são legais;

-Se ver uma abelha gigante por aí, fuja! Mas fuja mesmo, não é qualquer hospital que tem o contraveneno;

-Enterrar diamantes pode não ser a melhor opção... às vezes o carinha que está afim de você pode gostar de te espiar;

-Se um garoto quiser comprar você de seu atual namorado... não aceite, se nem em mil novecentos e vinte no Platô a Verônica aceitou, por que tu aceitarias? Estamos no século vinte e um!

-Uma guerra contra bárbaros não é uma boa hora para um banho de cachoeira;

-Se um cara é descendente de Jack Sparrow ele pode te trazer problemas futuros isso se houver futuro!

-Passado é passado. Portanto não importa se aquela estátua se parece com seu primeiro ou terceiro marido;

-Se de repente aparecer um dinossauro no meio de Londres, você com certeza está sonhando;

-Se um guerreiro exilado diz que vai pegar carona no seu balão, acredite nele;

-Nunca confesse que um homem é muito velho pra você... ele pode estar ouvindo atrás da porta;

-Roxton ao volante pode ser mais perigoso do que um T-Rex querendo o desjejum;

-É sempre bom saber pilotar um balão, agente nunca sabe quando ficará sozinha em um e lutando contra um guerreiro exilado;

-Sim, existem passarinhos carnívoros...e... plantas também;

-Quando estiver em perigo, grite bem alto: "-Rooooxtoooon!!!!"

-Se você estiver andando pela floresta sozinha e ver uma pessoa com uma capa e capuz, lembre-se: ela pode não ser um jedi, ela pode ser sua anfitriã não muito amigável voltando pra casa;

-Quando um garotinho aparece duas vezes: na primeira ele é um rei cego que governa um bando de malucos que não saem no sol e, na segunda, ele é um demônio que compra sua alma... ele merece o extermínio... e queime os pedaços... só pra ter certeza que ele não vai voltar como um Darth Vader ou Freddy Kruegger;

-Casa da árvore não é brinquedo de menina;

-Não acredite em uma palavra do que disser uma pessoa que você sabe que já morreu, principalmente se for uma antiga amiga sua que voltou para falar com você no meio do Platô... ela deve estar querendo roubar seu namorado caçador... e pior, ela pode não ser sua amiga;

-Uma dama sempre vai embora com o calheiro que a trouxe;

-Não confie em detetives bonzinhos, eles não são Sherlock Holmes e podem te trucidar com uma faca de Jack Estripador;

-Se o seu namorado quiser dar "um tempo" com você dizendo que precisa encontrar seu "eu" e responder algumas dúvidas; não acredite, ele pode não voltar;

-Beijar um lagarto para fazer ciúmes num caçador bonitão está fora de cogitação;

-Não dispense um cara só por ele ser mais novo, ele pode ser o rei de Camelot;

-Se um homem se oferece pra lavar suas roupas, com certeza ele não tem boas intensões;

-Uma pequena confissão nos faz bem para a alma... uma bem pequena;

-A máfia chinesa é como os alemães... qualquer outro não acharia o mundo perdido, mas eles são a exceção;

-Aliás, não se envolva com máfia nenhuma, nem com bandidos, nem organizações secretas... a menos que você tenha um nome bem legal pra usar, um nome do tipo: Persival;

-Elídio vale muito, mas prefira os diamantes... são mais fáceis de esconder;

-Quando seu namorado caçador te disser que uma planta é sumagre venenoso, acredite nele;

-Ao viajar leve muitos sacos e mochilas... você não vai conseguir trocá-los por um balão novo se o seu cair, mas vai ter espaço suficiente para guardar diamantes durante sua estadia no local;

-Nunca viaje de balão para um lugar desconhecido;

-Se você estiver se refrescando na beira de um riacho e um cara disser que a vista está muito bonita, provavelmente ele não está falando do riacho;

-Quando um homem muito cavalheiro te diz que vai virar de costas para que você possa tomar um banho tranquilamente, não acredite nele;

-Acredite quando um homem te disser que você não é uma mulher do far west, afinal... somos todas Marguerites e Verônicas!

**Nota da Autora**: Certo, agora eu quero milhares de reviews, ok's?


End file.
